badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Damnit Dogmeat
Hello. Something strange happened to me today while I was playing fallout 4. So basically I started a new game of fallout 4 to pass the time waiting for Christmas to arrive, I'm not that far into the game but i'm making progress. Its a terrible terrible terrible game that I hate so much but its helping me pass the time. SO i am currently doing the first settlement quest, set up beds, water and food. Unfortunately they give you all the stuff to setup all that except food. Why? I dunno. Would have been nice, like W T F but what evs. So off I go to go look for food. Now keep in mind im a modder, Don't have a lot of mods for this game because of course it sucks. It just sucks. Its a stupid game with a stupid story WITH A SSTUODPA And basically I have around 15 or so mods. None of which should have done what i am about to explain. Now for anyone that has played fallout 4 you probably know how just...GOD AWEFUL dogmeat is. I mean you try and talk to him, he runs away, you don't want him near you HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, blocking your way, making sure you get killed, setting off mines DOING WHAT EVER HE CAN TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL. Making you wish for the dogmeat in fallout 3 to come back and just FREAKING MURDER THEKADN so basically me and him are walking into concord we see this weird lady Malia. Shes wearing a BOS uniform with full combat armor and too my surprise shes carrying modded backpacks. What mod do I have that does this you ask? I dunno. I don't remember downloading any such mod. So i decide to take her stuff and totally murder her face and of course shes essential. So i have 2 choices. 1 Run 2 cheat. Showinventory player.additem ect ect ect take all her stuff and DISABLE but of course I missed and disabled dogmeat. Now normally I would have been on the ground crying loading my handgun and saying goodbye to this horrible cruel world but seeing as its fallout 4, instead I gave it the finger and a shrug and went on my way. So i made my way to the building with the nuka cola machine and as soon as I entered, i heard a very loud noise that echoed through the entire town. Now we all know this town is creepy as hell, I mean you take a few turns, go down the road and you hit a building infested with them mannequins and stuff so this doesn't help that and of course because of my own stupidity i'm now alone. So being the cheater I am im smart enough to know QUICKSAVE so i go into my pipboy into AID and hit quicksave (modded, cant quick save normally with survival mode) and i look outside and to my horror FLOATING SHAPES ARE EVERYWHERE. And to my horror TWICE i hear running and shuffling, doing the shufflle shuffle, at this point im freaking out, and then i hear some crazy noises coming from nowhere, the shapes are everywhere, going through buildings, some coming at me. I'm freaking out, wasting ammo, and i run for it into another building and thats when i realize... Its the dust particles. You know how those weird particles float around the town? It looks like paper and garbage and all that. The noises im hearing is coming from more modded NPC's and the other noise is coming from youtube, i had left a youtube video on that had froze. And the loud noise was from my power armor... So here I am standing around, no ammo, on survival, scared out of my mind with NPC's coming to get me cuz i killed there friend. DAMNIT DOGMEAT. I hate that dog so much but as soon as i get rid of him i turn into a nervous wreck. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Gamepasta Category:Engwish